


Take Care

by Fatebegins



Series: Highs and Lows [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatebegins/pseuds/Fatebegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets injured on a case and Spencer takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

  
Under the harsh florescent lights of his bathroom, Morgan’s caramel skin is riddled with dark purple and blue bruises and dried blood. Today had been particularly difficult for both of them. Reid’s not sure he can go through another  like it again. He’d watched Morgan fall to his knees, saw the dark red blood and thought the worst.  
  
Now, Reid looks down at the blood soaked bandages and forces himself to get into a clinical head space.  Derek needs to be taken care of  and it’s his job to do so.

Reid dips a cotton ball in cold water and begins to wipe away the blood and grime.  
  
Derek hisses in a sharp breath, going stiff when Reid’s fingers skate just above his rib cage. “Easy, kid.”  
  
“I’m being as gentle as possible.”  Focusing on being methodical and efficient, he soaks the edge of the gauze bandage with peroxide in order to loosen the material enough to pull it away from Morgan’s skin with minimal discomfort. “Perhaps you should see a doctor.”  
  
“You are a doctor,” Derek tips his head back, smiling up at him like the charmer he so easily is. Those chocolate brown eyes that crackle with intelligence have always been his undoing. “My very own private doctor.”  
  
“I meant a medical doctor.”  
  
“Nah,” Derek stretches with a wince, “I’m good, nothing my baby boy can’t handle; just a scratch.”  
  
It‘s not just a scratch. “A bullet wound.”  
  
“The bullet grazed me, it‘s a scratch.”  
  
“Two inches over and  it would’ve hit your left lung,” Reid skates a finger down his side, feeling Morgan’s small intake of breath as he does. “Another couple of inches and --”  
  
“And nothing.” Morgan interrupts him with a firm, but gentle kiss. He tastes like mint and coffee.  “I’m alive, you’re alive and we got the unsub. All is right in our world.”  
  
If only human emotions were so simple, Reid kisses Derek back for a brief moment before pulling away reluctantly. “Let me finish dressing your wound.”  
  
“Then after that,” Morgan gives an exaggerated pout, turning to kiss the soft flesh of his forearm. “I need another kind of TLC.”  
  
Despite himself, Reid smiles. “ Stay still.”  
  
In less than five minutes he’s cleaned the long gash and smoothed an ace bandage over it. By that time, Morgan’s eyes are drifting closed and Reid helps him up, half carries him towards the bed.  
  
After Reid helps him under the covers, he unlaces Morgan’s heavy black boots, pulls off his jeans and  socks to leave him clad only in his blue print boxers.  
  
“Stay.” Morgan catches Reid’s hand, “Can’t sleep without you.”  
  
“I’m going to brew some chamomile tea, it will help relax your muscles. I know you’re in a substantial amount of pain.”  
  
“Not my first time gettin’ knocked around, pretty boy.”  
  
“I know.” Reid replies, brushing a kiss over his brow as he tries not to think of all those other times. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
When Reid returns ten minutes later with a cup of hot tea and  cinnamon buttered toast--Morgan’s favorite-- his boyfriend is fast asleep on his back, sheets tangled over his hips and mouth slightly parted as he snores. Although Morgan’s snoring usually drives him crazy, tonight it’s endearing, and Reid appreciates having him there more than ever.   
  
Reid sets the tray down on the night stand and crawls in to bed next to him.  
  
“Derek,” Careful of his injured side, Reid shakes him awake gently. “I brought you some Advil, take two of them.”  
  
Adorably sleepy, Morgan does as he’s told, and when he’s finished half the toast along with the pain killer, he snuggles down against Reid’s side, fingers splaying across his abdomen.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Reid smiles, touches his cheek, he loves this man more than he ever thought possible. “I’m happy I got to take care of you for once.”


End file.
